<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't A Girl Just Do the Best She Can by Annie_Ares</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526086">Can't A Girl Just Do the Best She Can</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Ares/pseuds/Annie_Ares'>Annie_Ares</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, Drunk Sex, F/M, Female Roger Taylor (Queen), Genderbending, Hospital Sex, Mommy Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rogerina Taylor (Queen), Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:50:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Ares/pseuds/Annie_Ares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>性转小罗(aka罗杰丽娜)睡身边男人的黄文合辑<br/>每章都是一个不同的故事</p><p>1.Brian/Rogerina 1969<br/>2.Crystal/Rogerina 1977<br/>3.Brian/Rogerina 1974<br/>4.Rogerina/Freddie 1970</p><p> </p><p>标题来自Lana Del Rey的Mariners Apartment Complex</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Roger Taylor, Chris "Crystal" Taylor/Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Brian/Rogerina: Only Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>一篇短小的梅花</p>
<p>或许发生于1969年</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Rogerina自己也不知道，如果不是那张贴在资讯板上的招鼓手广告，她会不会遇到Brian。不是她多愁善感，只这个弹吉他的拥有她睡过的所有男人里面最大的阴茎，当她坐在Brian胯上骑着他的时候尤为明显，每一下她都会沉到最深，感受着那根阴茎深深地凿开她。Brian会在这个时候吻她耳后的皮肤，再顺着脖颈一路吻下来，最后把嘴唇印在她的胸前，含住她的乳头吮吸，Rogerina会因为这种刺激而尖叫起来，但Brian会捂住她的嘴，因为学生宿舍的隔音差到周围的人都知道他哪天跟女孩上过床。</p>
<p>      但实际上他们不是次次都在床上做，Rogerina心急的时候就把Brian推到椅子上，跪在他面前拽他的皮带，在半硬的阴茎上吐口唾沫，撸上两下就直接含进嘴里，Brian虽然会惊讶但还是很快就进入状态，粗大的阴茎撑满了金发女孩粉嫩的小嘴。在她心情好，愿意给Brian做深喉的时候，他甚至可以被允许拽着她的头发操她的嘴。但她不会让Brian射在她脸上或者是嘴里，她每次都是自己不想玩嘴巴了就吐出那根湿漉漉的阴茎，站起身脱下内裤，撩起裙子就坐上去。甚至还有炎热的夏天夜晚，他们在外面逛了一晚上回到Brian的宿舍以后，他才知道他的鼓手女孩，短裙下面什么也没穿。</p>
<p>      他不知道自己应该说什么，就在Rogerina在他身上操自己爽得憋不住呻吟的时候，问她是不是真的放荡到路上随便一个男人都能操她，如此饥渴地随时随地等着被操，只要掀开她的裙子就能看到那漂亮的穴口有多湿。她低下头咬住Brian的肩膀，那声小小的“不是”也跟呻吟声一起埋在了他的皮肤里。那天Rogerina高潮了好几次，在Brian的怀里抖得像个糖筛，他抱着她直到把气儿喘匀了才松开，她湿漉漉的蓝眼睛盯着他看，对他说，“这只是给你的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Crystal/Rogerina: Sweet Wonderful You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>是水晶罗！我的第一篇水晶罗！<br/>或许也是中文世界第一篇水晶罗<br/>【我的坑好冷</p><p>或许发生在1977年</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      “Rog，从我身上下来，你就可以睡觉了。”</p><p>      Crystal在床边艰难地弯着腰，试图把挂在他身上的鼓手安全平稳地放到床上，但Rogerina拒不配合，胳膊抱着她助理的脖子，双腿缠在他的腰上。典型的，这就是他老板的风格，总是在纠缠他，不断地给他找麻烦。</p><p>      虽然Crystal总是乐在其中，但他也不得不承认这是一个危险的姿势，不是对他老板有多危险，而是对他脑子里不该存在的欲望和他管不住的下半身。</p><p>      “不，我要跟你睡觉。”</p><p>      “你喝太多了，老板，我是Crystal，不是你的一夜情对象。”</p><p>      “我知道，Crys，其实我喝得也没有那么多。”</p><p>      蓝眼睛闪着狡猾的光，Rogerina松开了手臂，捧着Crystal的脸，观察着他脸上挣扎的表情。</p><p>      “别想那么多了，Crystal，”她的声音因为急切而变得更高，“只是想要你，即使你技术再差也不会炒你……”</p><p>      剩下的话被她的助理吞进了嘴里，质疑一个男人的床上技术总是最好的激将法，每天在男人堆里打滚的Rogerina太了解他们的本性了，只需要一点手段就可以得到任何她想要的。</p><p>      “你为什么总在激怒别人，”Crystal已经松开了她的嘴唇，一路湿漉漉地吻到耳朵，温热的呼吸打在她敏感的耳廓，“公主，对想要的东西应该乖乖地请求。”</p><p>      身下的人明显更加兴奋了，作为一个尽职尽责的助理，他理应知道他老板喜欢什么，从鼓的音色到她的性癖，后者还多亏了巡演期间睡在她隔壁时那层过薄的墙。</p><p>      “嗯，想要你，Crys，要你操我，”Rogerina拽着试图脱掉Crystal的衣服，而她的裙摆早就因为动作堆到了腰上，露出黑色的蕾丝内裤，挺着胯部蹭着身上男人的鼓起来的裤裆，“求你了，先生。”</p><p>      这就是了，Crystal看着他的鼓手女孩，有着他见过的最漂亮的蓝眼睛和最精致的脸庞，连因为酒精和性欲而染上的潮红都美得仿佛刻意，是动动手指就可以把他踢进失业名单的人，正在他身下求欢，只在他最狂野的梦中出现过的画面成了真，他能做的只有脱掉自己的裤子，满足她的要求。</p><p>      Rogerina的衣服他都足够了解，帮她收拾行李也是他的工作之一，但从她的身上脱下这些衣服是另外一码事，裸露的肌肤仿佛上好的白瓷，而他像只野兽，忍不住要在她的身上留下自己的痕迹，脖颈上猩红的吻痕和胸前的齿痕。他怀里的女孩忍不住自己的呻吟，Crystal伏在她胸口吮着她的乳尖，她连喘息声都变得尖利，手指拽紧了他的头发，却挺着胸膛把自己往Crystal嘴里送。</p><p>      但她胸前的温暖很快消失了，Crystal的吻划过她柔软的肚皮和小腹，最后落在了她已经完全充血的阴蒂上。她还没来得及睁开眼睛看看下身的画面，两根手指就插进了她湿滑的阴道。虽然她自己的手上也有鼓棒磨出来的茧子，但Crystal的手指更粗，是她自己从没有过的感觉。两处敏感地的双重快感让Rogerina很快就到达了高潮，她拉着Crystal的头发，眼前只剩纯粹的白色，收缩的穴道挤压着其中的两根手指，更多的体液从穴口流了出来。</p><p>      等她从高潮中恢复过来，眼前是Crystal关切的表情，他刚刚擦掉她眼角的一滴泪水，Rogerina蹭了蹭他温暖的手掌，又主动吻上他的嘴唇。</p><p>      “你知道的，先生，我还可以高潮很多次，”Rogerina的唇瓣蹭着Crystal的，她的气音消失在他们之间几乎不存在的距离中，她的双腿再次缠上了他的腰，“而且，我有在节育。”</p><p>      “操，Rog，我觉得你应该给我涨工资。”Crystal摁着身下人的腰，扶着自己的阴茎抵在他刚使用过的穴口。</p><p>      “贪心，那要看你能让我高潮几次……”Rogerina感受到Crystal插进她空虚的阴道，手指抠紧了他的胳膊，话语也被呻吟声取代。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Brian/Rogerina: So Risky, But I Gotta Chance It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>是Sophia老师(@爱吃面的布莱恩梅女儿 )点的一篇病房play梅花</p><p>发生在1974年</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      “所以你到底什么时候才能出院？”Rogerina在病床前翘着腿，一脸不满意地打量着Brian。他的脸色比起一个多月前刚入院时要好多了，但他的医生还是不让他出院。不仅是Rogerina，Brian自己也很着急，可他们谁也没有办法。</p><p>      “你以为我不想出院吗？没法去录音，我比你还着急。”Brian其实也没那么生气，他的鼓手什么脾气他是知道的，但最近发生的所有事都让他很容易情绪失控，他的健康问题、乐队又前途未卜。他已经拖了乐队的后腿，他们会不会想要甩掉他？每一个担忧都压在他心上，后果就是几乎每次Rogerina来看他，他们都会吵架。</p><p>      但今天情况不太一样，他呛她的话并没有被那个脾气暴躁的女孩呛回来，病房里的沉默让他忍不住想要道歉，抬头却看到Rogerina抱着胳膊，一脸的怜悯。</p><p>      “原来Freddie说的是真的，”她连语气都是怜悯的。Brian迷惑了，难道他们真的在悄悄地审核他留在乐队的资格吗，他是不是该赶紧道歉？</p><p>      “你已经一个多月没射过了吧？”Rogerina语气轻巧到仿佛在谈论发情的流浪猫，但Brian已经尴尬到无言以对，脸埋在双手里发烫。</p><p>      “或许我可以帮你，”金发女孩爬上病床，不顾Brian的反抗跨坐到他身上，强硬地扶着他的肩膀坐稳，“你这人怎么送上来的炮都不打？”</p><p>      “这是医院，Rog，”他扶着身上女孩的腰，Rogerina生气的样子也很漂亮，而且她要是再动一下他就要硬起来了，“而且我会把病毒传染给你的，你还是下来吧。”</p><p>      “屁话，我都打过疫苗了！”她又想起来什么似的，下床去翻自己的包，然后朝着Brian举起手里的避孕套，“我带了套，你不会传染给我的。”</p><p>      病床上的人又把脸埋进了手里，他根本不知道该拿Rogerina怎么办。而她像只得逞的猫一样爬上了床，得意洋洋地坐在了Brian身上，拉开他的双手捧着那张泛红的脸，轻轻地吻着他的嘴唇。</p><p>      “让我来照顾你吧，Brian。”</p><p> </p><p>      只要你情我愿，这事就容易多了，Brian啃着怀里女孩的胸口，胸前白皙的皮肤上都是他留下的痕迹。Rogerina不敢发出声音，只能咬着嘴唇享受Brian给他的快感，她的乳尖被他含在嘴里吮吸，他甚至还会用虎牙咬那处红肿充血的软肉，Rogerina用手捂住嘴才忍住了自己的呻吟。</p><p>      身处公共场合让他们都异常兴奋，Rogerina感觉到自己已经湿到浸透了内裤，Brian硬起来的阴茎就顶在那里。他从没这么感谢过病号服下装裆部的扣子设计，只需要Rogerina解开他的扣子就能释放他流着前液的阴茎。她急匆匆地给Brian戴上套子，把自己的内裤拉到一边就扶着那根粗大地柱体坐了下去。</p><p>      空旷的单人病房把粘腻的水声放得足够大，金发女孩在他身上自己动着，Brian感觉耳旁都是他们交合的声音，把脸埋进她的颈窝，他的喘息和吻也留在这里。Rogerina骑着体内的阴茎忙于满足自己的快感，过多的刺激逼得她只能咬着自己的手背憋住呻吟，另一只手埋在Brian毛茸茸的头发里抓着他的发根。</p><p>      这个长着满头卷发的男人喜欢被人抓头发，一个多月的禁欲也让他对于性爱的刺激更加敏感，但他还是坚持着试图满足Rogerina，但他的鼓手女孩也开始乱了节奏，抓在他发根的手指更加用力。Brian掀开她的裙摆，摸索着她的阴蒂，那里已经完全被泡在她的体液里，只需要他带着茧子的指腹揉弄就能带来强烈的快感。</p><p>      Rogerina被这样的刺激逼到了高潮，忍着的声音都转化成泪水从眼角滑落，身体也抖得快要跪不住，只能软在Brian的怀里。她的吉他手也经不住她紧致甬道高潮时给他的刺激，久违的快感让他也缴械，把过多的精液射进套子里。</p><p>      Rogerina喘匀了气才慢慢地从Brian的身上爬下来，窝在他的身边不想动弹，Brian摘下避孕套打好结，抽来病床旁边柜子上的纸巾包好才扔进垃圾桶，又抽来几张给他们都清理干净，Rogerina还在他床上哼哼唧唧地不下来，他只好搂着软乎乎的金发女孩轻轻吻着她的头顶。但在敲门声突然响起的时候Rogerina还是迅速地跳下了床整理起自己的衣服，在看到进来的是Freddie之后又懒洋洋地坐到了一旁的凳子上。</p><p>      主唱的眼睛从脸色泛红的吉他手转到衣冠不整的鼓手，指着金发女孩得意的笑脸大叫着，“Rog！你居然真的在这里搞了Brian！”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rogerina/Freddie: A Dream of Sweet Illusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>1970年的合租故事</p>
<p>单性转Rogerina/Freddie【斜杠有意义<br/>是丽娜操水星</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Freddie跪在她身前的画面非常有冲击力，他因为特别的快感把脸埋在床单里，但还是高高地抬着臀部渴望着后穴里的手指。Rogerina快要因为他突出的脊椎和颤抖的身体忘记自己手上的动作，她看着Freddie紧紧抓着床单，呜咽的声音憋不住，却还要转过头来问她在干什么。</p>
<p>      是啊，Rogerina眨眨眼睛，脑子里的声音像是在远处呼喊，你在干什么？</p>
<p>      在她身下雌伏着的是Freddie，是她无话不谈的好朋友，他们一起搞乐队，一起租房子，一起在肯辛顿市场照看一个小店面，不过是晚上回家之后飞了点叶子，Freddie甚至不喜欢叶子……Rogerina看着自己的手指埋进他的后穴里，她承认自己不止一次觊觎过这个男人的屁股，但她还是搞不清事情怎么会发展成这样。</p>
<p>      “Rog，求你了，动一动，”Freddie的声音像是甜蜜的叹息，混着喘息的气音，钻进她的耳朵，“别逗弄我了，甜心，我喜欢你的手指……”</p>
<p>      话语结束于一声美妙的呻吟，Rogerina只是随意地弯曲着自己埋在他身体里的两根手指，就像独自一人的夜晚她会对自己做的那样，就得到了令人满意的反馈。</p>
<p>      “啊…就是那里，Rog，”她的名字被Freddie叫得湿漉漉甜蜜蜜的，就像混在叶子里加了蜂蜜的茉莉花茶，她永远也听不腻，只能再次动着手指按上那处敏感的腺体，逼出Freddie更多的呻吟。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      她在干什么，她自己也无法思考，尤其是在她把绑在自己身上的假阴茎塞进Freddie的身体时，来自身下男人满足的呜咽让她着迷，或许这就是为什么他是她的主唱，她自己或许永远也发不出这样的声音。</p>
<p>      她伏在Freddie的身上，挺着腰让那根柱体一次次填满男人的后穴，他柔软的指腹按在她的背后，而她的金发蹭在他潮红的脸上，发梢纠缠着他黑色的发根，在他的泪水消失的地方。她轻轻吻着Freddie的眼皮，调整了自己的位置顶住他总会让叫出声的位置，但他这次叫出的却是一声Mummy。</p>
<p>      她还有什么好在乎的呢，她在干她最亲密的朋友，一切都因为那些该死的叶子。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>